The Flour Project
by getfuzzyfan04
Summary: When Danny and Sam get together while working on a project, Tucker reveals that he also likes Sam as more than a friend. Will Tucker try to keep them apart? Crappy summary, crappy title, but okay story. [COMPLETE!]
1. Kisses

AN: Omigosh! My first Danny Phantom fic! Read it! It's going to be a bit confusing in this chapter, but it'll all make sense later.  
  
Danny sighed as he started his last class of the day: Home skills. It was the worst class in the world, but thankfully, Sam and Tucker were in his class to keep him company. He really didn't see why they needed home skills in 11th grade. They already knew how to cook and clean, they just didn't do it.  
  
Danny started to daydream about Sam. She had changed a lot. She got taller and filled out her figure. She also changed her clothes from the bellybutton shirt and plaid skirt to a tight black V-neck and jeans with black Chuck Taylor's. He also had had a crush on her ever since he had gotten his ghost powers and couldn't find the right time to tell her. At first when he started to like her, he just shook it off, thinking it was his hormones going crazy as usual. And besides, he still liked Paulina. But then, he noticed that his heart was beating fast and it was harder to breathe whenever he was around her. Soon he had fantasies about them kissing; holding hands on the beach, and getting married and knew for sure that he was crazy about her. The teacher began to speak.  
  
"Hello students! Today, we're going to start a new project! The flour baby project! Just like in the movies I'd never be in!" Her words oozed with fake enthusiasm as everyone groaned.  
  
"Anyways, everyone will get a partner of the opposite sex and will spend every waking moment taking care of it like it's a real baby! Now go ahead and pick your partners." She sat down at her desk and closed her eyes. Danny tapped Sam on the back of her head. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Will you be my partner?" Danny asked timidly.  
  
"Sure Danny!" Sam exclaimed. She blushed and tucked her waist length black hair behind her ear. Danny smiled at her, feeling himself sweat as Tucker stared at him in envy. He would never tell Danny, but he had liked Sam every since freshman year also. He just told Danny that he liked some girl from camp because he didn't want to seem like he was copying his best friend. Tucker turned to his friend Lisa and asked her to be his partner and she agreed happily. The teacher started to hand out bags of flower with diapers on them. The teacher handed one to Sam.  
  
"What should we name it?" Asked Sam as she stared at the bag of flour.  
  
"I don't know...How about Danny Jr.?" He replied.  
  
"Alright... that's pretty cool...unoriginal, but cool...You want to come over today after school to take care of little Danny here?" She ran a long finger along the side of 'Danny Jr.'  
  
"Okay! Is it alright if I walk with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine," She nervously bit at her cuticles. "I'll just tell Rob not to come pick me up. It's not that far anyways."  
  
"Okay students! You can have the rest of the period free as I suffer over my lack of fame." The teacher dramatically sighed, pulling a Rolling Stone magazine from her desk drawer. Everyone cheered as they herded out of the door. Danny found Tucker in the hall talking to Sam.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing...What's up with you?" Sam held her books against her chest in a strangely flirtatious way.  
  
"Same thing..." Danny bit his bottom lip self-consciously. He felt himself get hot and felt his face flushing.  
  
"Yeah... What do you think about the project? Pretty lame huh?" Tucker smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'm starting to think it's not too lame...oops! My pen!" Sam's pen dropped to the ground and bent over to get it. In the process, she gave Danny a good view up her shirt. Tucker shot him a look. Danny just shrugged. Sam stood back up.  
  
"You know what? We could actually go home...This was our last class..." Her face was flushed.  
  
"Oh yeah...We have to baby the flour... See you later Tucker!" Danny pulled his backpack onto his back.  
  
"Yeah...See ya..." Tucker looked sadly at his feet. They left Tucker standing by the lockers alone as they walked to Sam's house.  
  
"How's life been on the ghost front?" Sam asked.  
  
"Except for the box ghost wrecking my dinner yesterday night, nothing this week." The teens approached the large mansion. Sam grabbed her keys from her backpack and unlocked the door to her house.  
  
"Hello?! Is anyone home?!" Sam called out into the air. No one answered.  
  
"I guess not...Let's go up to my room,"  
  
Danny followed Sam through the huge house until they got to her room. Sam threw her backpack on her bed and flopped on the couch. Danny sat on the bed holding the bag of flour. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Sam asked, sounding as if she was going to pass out from boredom at that second.  
  
"I don't know...Change it's diaper...but does flour poop?" Sam looked at him and started to crack up over his seriousness.  
  
"What's so hilarious?" He looked confused.  
  
"It's just that you look so serious! You're like 'Does flour poop?' It's a bag of flour!" She continued to laugh. Danny started to crack up too. Soon they were rolling on the ground with tears down their faces laughing. Danny finally got a hold of himself and sighed as he sunk to the floor. Sam sat next to him gasping.  
  
"So...uh..." Danny ran out of things to say.  
  
"Yeah... uh...I'm probably going to suck at this whole 'Mom' thing, so sorry if we don't get a great grade." She sighed as she put her hands by her legs as if she had to balance.  
  
"No you won't!" He exclaimed. Danny took her hand without really thinking. Sam turned bright red.  
  
"After all, you've saved tons of animals and nursed them back to health...that's pretty mom-like to me..." Sam looked at Danny's hand over hers and smiled. Danny blushed as he pulled his hand away. Sam sighed and grabbed a hair brush off of her side table and started to brush her long hair. Danny sighed and watched her affectionately. She stopped and plopped the brush back on the table and grabbed some pink tinted lip gloss. She slid some on making her lips look shiny. Danny didn't think of her as a lip gloss and make up girl, but evidently, this was another change of hers. She nervously bit her lip without realizing it.  
  
"Ow! I bit my lip!" She automatically touched the lip, feeling dumb.  
  
"Let me see...Are you okay?" He asked with concern, although she didn't seem to have done any major damage. Danny leaned forward and gently touched her lip. Sam felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her lip wasn't bleeding.  
  
Sam scooted closer to Danny and took a deep breath through her nose (AN: He he! Sniff!). Danny smelled nice, sort of like soap. Danny sighed.  
  
"Hey Sam?"  
  
"Yeah Danny?"  
  
"Uh...theoretically, if someone told you that they liked you right this second, what would you do?"  
  
"First of all, freak out then maybe kiss the person if I liked them back...But if I didn't I'd just tell them that I wasn't really interested but I'd like to get to know them..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Well I was...I mean I was just thinking...But Sam?"  
  
"What Danny?"  
  
"Uh...I..." He mumbled something that Sam couldn't understand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...I like you Sam..." Danny turned as red as a tomato with a sunburn. He thought that while he had some courage in his body, he might as well tell her. Sam blushed too. She never knew that he actually liked her the way that she liked him. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Danny's lips. Her lips were so soft that Danny could have kissed her forever. He felt jolts of electricity shoot everywhere in his body. Sam slid her hand down his back as the kiss deepened. Danny opened his mouth slightly, waiting for her to make the next move just as Sam pulled away, just as red as he was.  
  
"Wow...That was unexpected..."  
  
"I like you too Danny..."  
  
"You do? I always thought that you liked that other guy...Josh or Jake or something like that..."  
  
"Well, for like a day...But then I realized that I liked you..." She smiled warmly. Danny leaned in and gave her a long kiss. As he pulled away, he looked at his watch.  
  
"Shit! I have to get home! I have to make dinner! But please, don't tell Tucker..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I don't want to know that we're sort of together then it could mess up all of our friendships...you know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah...I get it...I'll call you later..."  
  
"Okay, see ya!" He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the door. He somehow found his way out and sprinted all of the way home. He quickly unlocked the door and flew inside where Jazz was standing by the table.  
  
"You're late Danny! We're going to have dinner late tonight and it'll all be your fault!" Jazz put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing home? I thought you were going out with your roommate for dinner," he put down his bag, "Did she die or something?" Danny replied. Jazz was in the state college and often visited to Danny's despair to get cash from their parents or just to torment him.  
  
"I'm having dinner with you guys tonight. Is that okay little brother?" She raised her left eyebrow.  
  
"I guess." Danny ripped open the pantry door and got a box of macaroni and cheese. He poured some water on the noodles that he had put in a huge bowl and threw it in the microwave for 4 minutes.  
  
"That was easy..." He said.  
  
"Why are your lips tinted 'puppy dog pink'?" Jazz asked with a laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Danny walked to the mirror in the kitchen. His lips were pinkish! It must have been from Sam's lip gloss...He thought.  
  
"Why are they?" She asked again impatiently.  
  
"Uh...I needed Chap Stick so I borrowed this...from... uh...Sam..."  
  
"Sure Danny. You were making out with her weren't you?"  
  
"Shut up Jazz! We weren't...we just kissed twice..." Danny blushed, realizing what he just admitted to his sister.  
  
"Oo! Danny has a girlfriend!" She said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! It took you two this long to get together?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys have had major crushes on each other since freshman year! Everyone knew that!"  
  
"Really? Everyone knew?"  
  
"Yes! That's what I just said!" The microwave beeped telling them that it was done. Danny opened up the microwave letting the steam float through the kitchen. Danny took the bowl and put it down on the counter as he ripped open the cheesy packet. He poured the powdered cheese on the moist noodles as they soaked it up hungrily. He stirred it with a spoon and placed the bowl on the table.  
  
"There we go. Easy." He declared.  
  
"So...how did you guys figure out that you liked each other?"  
  
"Will you stop it Jazz?! It's not your business!"  
  
"Yes it is! I'm your sister!" Danny sighed and placed his hand on the table.  
  
"If I tell you everything, will you leave me alone?" He barked.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Alright...Well in home skills, we have to do this little flour baby project and I asked Sam to be my partner. So I went to her house after school and then we were just sitting there and I told her that I liked her and she kissed me. Then I kissed her then I left. The end, so leave me alone."  
  
"Gee, very detailed. But what does Tucker think?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell him. He'll freak out and then our friendship will like be screwed because if we break up or something, we'll be three ones, not one threesome...I think..."  
  
"Oh...Was the kiss with or without tongue?"  
  
"I told you everything Jazz! Now buzz off!"  
  
"Alright! I'm going upstairs." Jazz ran up the stairs leaving Danny in the kitchen. He heard keys in the locks of the door as his parent walked in holding bags of what looked like metal and rubber tubing.  
  
"Hello Danny! Is dinner ready?" Said Jack.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Thank you son! Let's eat..."  
  
Meanwhile, at Tucker's house...  
  
"What's wrong Tucker?" Asked his mother as he pushed his dinner around his plate.  
  
"It's just that...never mind...I'm not that hungry...May I be excused?" He replied sadly.  
  
Tucker stood up and ran up the stairs to his room. He flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he grabbed the phone and dialed Danny. Danny picked up after 4 rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey..." Tucker said without hesitation.  
  
"What's up?" Danny asked happily.  
  
"Nothing...Well...I just wanted to tell you something..." Tucker took a deep breath.  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Well...It's just that since you're with Sam for this project and I know that you like her and all...and this has been on my mind for a while..."  
  
"Just get to the point Tuck."  
  
"I...I sort of like Sam too...It's not just because you like her...I mean...I like her a lot...And I mean, since you're doing the project you might get together and I sort of wanted to go ahead and hook up..." Danny was stunned. Tucker had a lot of crushes, but he'd never seem to like Sam. He snapped back to reality.  
  
"You-you do?"  
  
"Uh...yeah...I mean, don't take this the wrong way...but you wouldn't mind if I...asked her out...would you?"  
  
"Uh...I don't care..." Danny mentally slapped himself in the face. He didn't know what to say, but Sam was his girlfriend now wasn't she? It seemed jerk- like for Tucker to ask Sam out just because he was scared the he was going to get with Sam while they were doing the project. Well, they had, but still, Danny was sort of angry.  
  
"Great! I'll see you later man..."  
  
"Bye..." Danny and Tucker hung up. Danny walked back to the dinner table as Tucker laid on his bed. After checking that his door was locked, Tucker reached under his bed to grab his journal. He hadn't told anyone that he kept it or he'd be publicly ridiculed for the rest of his life because he was girly. He undid the lock and started to write.  
  
Dear Journal, Danny asked Sam to be his partner before I did today for the flour project. Sometimes I get so jealous of him, but I know I shouldn't be. I mean, best friends are supposed to be supportive, right? Anyways, I don't really want him and Sam to be together. Everyone knows that they should be, but...they don't know how I feel about her...I can talk to her and I don't get nervous...Danny looks like he's a tomato in the hot sun... I guess that means that I like her more...or is it? Oh well...I'll figure it out later...  
  
He shut the diary and tucked it back into its spot under the bed.  
  
At Danny's house...  
  
As Danny finished his dinner, the phone rang again.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jazz yelled.  
  
"No I will!" Danny stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his plate. He dove towards it, but Jazz grabbed it first.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Sam...how are you? I'm fine...you want to talk to your boyfriend—I mean Danny? Alright." She passed the phone to Danny.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Danny..." Sam said. Danny could almost see her smile.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I just talked to Tucker on the phone and he said that you just talked to him...and he asked me out..." She sighed.  
  
"He did?!" Danny exclaimed, nearly dropping the phone. Danny mentally gave himself another slap. He should have just told Tucker then that he and Sam wanted to start dating. He didn't think Tucker would actually go through with asking her.  
  
"Yeah...I told him I'd think about it...And he asked if I'd know by morning and I said yes...Oh crap..."  
  
"Oh...well we're both in a deep pit of poop aren't we?" They both laughed nervously.  
  
"But I don't know what I should tell him...Anyways...the bag of flour is doing okay..."  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot about it. Do you want to come over to my house and do the project tomorrow?  
  
"Sure! Well I have to go...I have to finish my homework...See you later..."  
  
"Bye..." They both hung up. Danny sighed nervously. He barely had Sam and didn't want to lose her already.  
  
AN: Okay, that chapter may not have been written all that well, but review...No flames... 


	2. Chapter two

AN: Next chapter...  
  
Danny groaned as his loud CD-Alarm clock blasted out "Purple Haze" at full volume. His hand wandered around his side table slapping it until he found the button to turn it off. Instantly, he remembered that Sam had to give Tucker her answer to his question. He jumped up quickly, forgetting to throw on his shirt over his red, plaid pajama pants and ran to the hall phone. He frantically dialed Sam's number, hoping she didn't leave really early that morning. He heard the phone ringing and a door opening behind him.  
  
"Since when did you have any sort of muscles Danny? And a cute little butt like Tobey Maguire!" Jazz smirked, leaning against her door. (AN: He does have a cute butt...Swoon!)  
  
"You slept over?! Don't you—Hello, Sam? Hey, this is Danny."  
  
"Hey Danny! What's wrong? How are you up so early? Did Jazz put a Hilary Duff CD in your alarm clock again? I can get you a new one for your birthday if you stabbed the other one," She replied perkily.  
  
"No, but did you figure out what you were going to tell Tucker?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I'm just going to go out with him...only once...I'm sorry...But can I come over to your house today for the project? My mom's getting something done this afternoon,"  
  
"Sure, that's fine. My parents are going to be somewhere...But not in the house thank God. Well I have to get dressed...See you on the bus."  
  
"See you Danny." Sam hung up just after Danny did. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Jazz smiled at him.  
  
"Have you been working out Danny? You've got a six pack..." She put her arm around her little brother's shoulders.  
  
"Quit it Jazz, I have to get dressed." Danny threw Jazz's hand off of him. Jazz laughed as Danny turned towards her to get back to his room. Jazz poked his bellybutton making the jet black hair that was trailing from his bellybutton down into his PJ bottoms prick up.  
  
"Oo, look who's a man now! A little bit of pub--" Jazz was cut off in mid sentence as she poked at him, only lower. Much, much lower.  
  
"I'm serious! Quit being pervy! Let me get dressed!" Danny dove past her and slammed the door to his room. He heard Jazz cracking up in the hall. He groaned as he dug through piles and piles of clothing, finally picking out a red shirt and jeans. He walked into the bathroom after carefully checking the hall for the Jazz's perverted puberty patrol. He sprinted across and shut and locked the door. He looked in the mirror.  
  
"Ahg, I look terrible..." He spoke to no one in particular. He brushed his teeth furiously and rinsed. He looked at the clock attached to the mirror and groaned. He still had time to go slowly. He turned around to the full-length mirror and prodded his belly button. He turned his head to one side, looking at his stomach that Jazz had commented on. He scoffed.  
  
"Geez, I look like that picture of Jake Gyllenhaal without his shirt on in Jazz's room...How the hell do I have this much hair on my chest?! I'm only 16!" He turned back around, feeling dumb that he actually looked at the picture of Jake in her room and that he actually was obsessing over something in Jazz's room. He threw on his clothing on and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. After a quick glance at the clock, he picked up his backpack and picked up an apple from the table as he rushed out the door. He made it to the bus just before it left. He spotted Sam sitting by herself in a seat in the middle. Tucker was no where to be seen, so he sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Danny!" She exclaimed, brightening. She leaned over and gave Danny a peck on the lips. They both blushed. They heard laughing from behind them, only belonging to Dash and his jock cronies. Danny shook it off, knowing that he could now beat Dash up. He had somehow given him a black eye and a couple of bruises after he insulted Sam's new outfit. Dash hadn't beaten him up since, he just tormented him terribly.  
  
"Hey...Have you seen Tucker?" He asked, just as Tucker stepped breathlessly onto the bus. He quickly apologized and took a seat next to a girl behind Danny and Sam. They rode to school in silence. They all left the bus quickly to avoid the rushing towards the door. Sam shot Danny a sad look as Danny separated from their small pack. Tucker grinned slightly.  
  
"So, are we going out soon or what?" Tucker asked Sam.  
  
"Sure Tucker...How about Friday?" She replied, trying to keep all of the drops of sorrow from her voice.  
  
"Great! See you then Sam!" Tucker ran off into the school happily. Sam groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Through the day, Sam died inside. She had just gotten with Danny and she might have to be pulled away from him....and with Tucker...It's not that she didn't like Tucker as a friend, it's that she wanted to be with Danny badly. After school, she met up with Danny and walked back to his house. They tip-toed inside the house, just in case Jazz was still there. Unfortunately, Jazz's sonar ears picked up their steps, just as they were going past her door to Danny's room. She stepped out with a goofy grin on her face. Danny groaned.  
  
"Oh Danny! Why didn't you say hi to me? Oh hi Sam!" She tapped a French manicured finger nail on the wall.  
  
"Hi Jazz. We have to go to my room; we have a--"Danny was interrupted.  
  
"Oo, I know...just take your time...and don't forget kiddies, use a condom!" She cackled.  
  
"God Jazz! Leave us alone!" Danny whined and walked into his room with Sam in tow. He shut the door tightly and sat on his bed. Sam pulled their child from her bag and sat next to him.  
  
"So..." He said. He had started to say something else, but Sam covered his lips with hers. Danny pressed his tongue on her closed lips. She opened her mouth. Danny moaned gently at this new taste he was experiencing. She tasted like cinnamon gum, which was his favorite. They continued to kiss as Sam straddled Danny's chest. He wrapped his arms around her body. They continued making out for an hour and a half until the door swung open. Jazz laughed as Sam rolled off of him, clipping her bra back around her back and pulling on her shirt that had been removed and tossed to the ground with her face flushed.  
  
"Jazz, have you ever heard of knocking?!" Danny yelled angrily at Jazz.  
  
"I did! You guys were making so much noise! I thought you were dying!" She replied coolly.  
  
"We weren't making any noise at all!" Danny exclaimed.  
  
"Gee, except for the fact that the bed was squeaking like a dying mouse!" She replied as she walked back to her room. Danny turned to Sam again. She quickly checked her watch.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late. I have to get home. Do you want to come over and watch a movie Sunday? Tucker's going to be visiting his grandmother." She asked as she pulled her bag onto her back and straightened her tight shirt again.  
  
"Sure, that'll be cool..." He also stood and gave Sam a quick kiss. He walked her down the stairs and said goodbye, just as his parents were driving into the driveway with a huge satellite dish on the top of the car. Sam waved hi quickly and jogged off towards her house. Jack and Maddie stepped out of the car holding cartons of Chinese food and bags of more metal. Maddie passed Danny a bag of food.  
  
"Hey honey, could you take this to the table?" She asked while trying to balance on the car door.  
  
"Sure Mom. What did you get me?" He took a sniff.  
  
"I got you the sweet and sour chicken (AN: Which by the way ROCKS!). Is that alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool." He took the bags up into the kitchen where Jazz was yet again, waiting for him.  
  
"How was the make-out session little brother?" Jazz messed with her slippers with her toes. She put on a lopsided grin.  
  
"Can you just leave me alone? It's really not your business." Danny plopped the bags on the table and started to dig through them.  
  
"Of course it is. We are family aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
"Well I mean, you got to second base, didn't you? Sam was putting on her shirt when I busted in. I didn't think that you two would get moving so fast but boy was I wrong!" Jazz said.  
  
"For God's sake! Leave. Me. Alone. Okay?!" Danny was really irritated.  
  
"Sorry! Geez, you're so secretive! I guess it must be some sort of under-lying issue going on in your life. How does that make you feel?" She put on her "Shrink" look.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you weren't majoring in psychology!" Danny walked to the bathroom with Jazz behind him yelling about something that he couldn't understand. He slammed the door in her face and clicked the lock. He groaned, looking at himself in the mirror. He quickly turned to the toilet and lifted the lid. He undid his jeans and did his duty, leaving the lid up, just to piss (AN: No pun intended) Jazz off. He turned to the sink to wash his hands, noticing a spot on his neck. He groaned again and pulled the cabinet open, trying to find some of Jazz's make-up to cover it up. He found a small compact of what looked like powder and dabbed it on the hickey. It didn't cover it all the way and wasn't really the right color, but it was good enough. He flushed the toilet and walked back to the kitchen. He sat down next to his mother and pulled his food from the bag. After ripping open the chopstick packet and opening the rice, he dug into the food like a rabid animal. Maddie glanced at him, noticing something was off on his skin.  
  
"Danny? What's on your neck?" Maddie reached out and gently touched the spot and came back with a smudge of yellowish make-up. Danny stopped stuffing his face suddenly.  
  
"Uh...I don't know." Danny stammered, placing his chopsticks on the side of his plate. Maddie raised her eyebrow at Jack. For once, he understood his wife's message: Go give Danny the "Sex is a good thing, but not at this age although we feel that you're mature and you yourself may be sexually mature, but this is starting to go in circles" chat. Danny looked around nervously. Jazz started to open her mouth, but Danny gave her a kick from under the table. When their parents weren't looking, she flipped him off. Danny mouthed "bitch" across the table, returning her graceful bird.  
  
"What happened son?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Oo! I know! What is getting to second base with Sam? Do I win?!" Jazz practically shouted. Danny kicked her again from under the table. Jazz smirked. To Danny's dismay, Maddie had heard enough from Jazz's time in high school to know the "Baseball of Sex". Up to bat was plain kissing, first base was French kissing, second base was upper body fondling, third was below the belt fondling and a home run...well, that seemed self explanatory.  
  
"Danny, is Jazz right?" Maddie looked directly into Danny's bright blue eyes for a second before he started to look around uncomfortably. He eventually looked at his thighs.  
  
"Uh...Yeah. Sam and I are going out now..." Danny felt himself become red. Jazz giggled.  
  
"Ah, yet another adolescent struggle. I'm going to take a bath. Continue family." Jazz stood and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Uh...I'm going up to my room..." Danny sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Jack! Go up there and give him the 'talk'!" Maddie said. Jack stood up taking a last bite of his food. He walked up the stairs to Danny's room. He knocked gently.  
  
"Danny? We have to talk." Jack walked in uncomfortably. Danny was lying on his bed in his blue plaid boxers staring at the ceiling. He had posters of girls everywhere.  
  
"What is it?" Danny asked dumbly. He already knew what was coming. Jack sat next to him on the bed and took a deep breath. Jack turned to look at his son with seriousness written all over his face.  
  
"Danny, making love to a woman is one of the best things in the world." Danny looked at him like he was crazy. Danny choked back his sweet and sour chicken.  
  
"Dad, please don't make me throw up. Mom just made me mop in here." Danny shuddered with the thoughts of his mom on top of his dad.  
  
"I'm serious Danny. It is. It really is. But you should...uh...take it slow...keep it real...is that what you kids say these days?"  
  
"No. Not at all dad. I know all about protection and all of that stuff...you explained it to me the last time I barfed in my room." Danny gagged, but managed to keep control.  
  
"Great. Stay off drugs son." Jack walked out of the room. Danny gave him another strange look as he pulled his cell phone from his dresser. He pressed 3 and send and it automatically called Sam.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sam! What's up?" Danny asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hey! Nothing much...I think I have a few hickeys though..." She replied.  
  
"Me too. Jazz snitched on me at dinner."  
  
"Really? I'm sorry! I guess I shouldn't have sucked that hard..." She sighed gently. Danny could almost see her twirl her hair or bite a fingernail.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound sad." Danny said with concern.  
  
"It's just that I really don't want to go out with Tucker. I mean, he's my best friend, but I don't want to have to kiss him or anything. Well I have to go...See you tomorrow..."  
  
"Cool, but could you bring some makeup? I can't figure out how to hide these things."  
  
"Sure...Bye..." She said.  
  
"Bye..." They both hung up. Danny sighed and clicked to the menu to play Solitaire on his phone.  
  
AN: Sorry if the end stinks. I couldn't find out how to end it. I must have at least 5 more reviews to continue! Now be a doll and go out and review for me! Kisses! 


	3. Date

AN: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews! To clear up some questions: Yes, I know they're going fast, but it's going to be needed in later chapters. I know they've changed a lot also, but yet again, it's going to be needed. Sorry that Jazz was being such a pervert the last chapter. She gets on my nerves so badly. I WANT HER TO DIE! So I just made her even more annoying. Kisses again for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Sam sighed nervously as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror in her bathroom. It was Friday, the day of her "Date" with Tucker. After carefully applying concealer to marks on her neck, she walked back to her room in her towel. She carefully opened the door to her closet and chose a simple outfit: A red tee-shirt and a long black jean skirt. As she slipped them on with her black boots, she sighed, thinking about Danny. Although she did think that they were moving fast on the kissing and all, she was happy. They could talk comfortably without blushing or stuttering as much and they could talk about anything. Even from the sex life of a Smurf (AN: How do those things have sex anyways? I guess I'll just have to consult my friend, the gigantic bunny.) to Fabio's hair. She was finally with the guy she liked since 9th grade. After grabbing her bag, she waited out front for Tucker to drive up in his bucket car. She heard a car backfire in the distance, knowing it was him. Tucker screeched up and slammed the brakes.  
  
"Hey Sam...you look great..." Tucker smiled.  
  
"Uh...thanks, you too." She tried not to gag on the words putting on a fake smile. She hopped in the car and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" He asked, pressing the accelerator.  
  
"I guess Luigi's." Luigi's was a slightly new pizza place that Danny, Sam, and Tucker often went to.  
  
"Alright babe." Sam held back a snort. Babe? What was she, a pig? And since when did Tucker talk like Dash? Tucker sped up and they arrived at Luigi's quickly. Tucker opened the front door for her as they took a seat at a booth near a window. A bored and angry waitress walked up to their table with multiple ridiculous pins all over her green uniform.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Her nametag read "Joanna".  
  
"We'll have a large half meat-lovers and half vegetarian...and a chocolate milkshake with two straws..." Tucker smiled in a supposedly seductive way. Sam's eyes widened slightly, thinking there was no fucking way that she was swapping spit with Tucker Foley.  
  
"Okay..." Just as Joanna started to walk away, the manager of the place swooped down, waving a slight hello to the teens.  
  
"Excuse me for a minute customers! Joanna, your flair seems to be—"Suddenly, Joanna slammed her order book down on their table startling them.  
  
"WHY DO WE HAVE TO WEAR THESE STUPID PIECES OF TACKY SHIT?! IS THERE A POINT?! NO! SO YOU KNOW WHAT?! HERE'S MY FLAIR," She raised her middle finger and pointed it around the restaurant. "SO TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M LEAVING!" She stormed out. Everyone sat in silence for a second before bursting into laughter. Soon the restaurant gained it's normal buzz again and they got their food. Tucker slowly sipped the milkshake as Sam nibbled on her pizza. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her friend Karen walking into the restaurant. They both waved to each other. Karen gave her an odd look and sat at a table within Sam's sight.  
  
"Are you not thirsty?" Tucker asked while inhaling another slice of pizza.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm thirsty...I just uh..." She stuttered, thinking of a way to divert the situation of sipping a milkshake with Tucker.  
  
"You can have some, that's why I got the extra straw." Sam nodded and slowly took a sip. Tucker sprung forward and took a sip just as she was. She gagged, making the shake go down her throat the wrong way causing a fit of coughs. She soon got a hold of herself and got eye contact with Karen. She flashed a sign telling her to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay Sam?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Karen stood in front of the sinks.  
  
"Hey Sam! What's with you and Tucker?" She asked.  
  
"It's a long story...See, Danny and I got together as you know and then Tucker asked me out. So Danny said just to go and here I am. Well, it wasn't that long, but you know." replied Sam.  
  
"Wow...but what about you and Danny? How is it?" Karen whipped some lip gloss from her purse and slicked it on.  
  
"It's really great...We talk a lot and..." Sam blushed.  
  
"Oo! Some one's hot and heavy with her boyfriend! Is he making you go fast?"  
  
"Well, it's not that he's pressuring me, it's just that I'm so wrapped up in happiness that I just go nuts and push farther. Well I should go. Tucker's going to think that I died. Call me later"  
  
"See you!" Karen called as Sam took a deep breath and walked back to the table. Tucker smiled.  
  
"I'm done eating..." Sam said lamely.  
  
"Okay, do you want to go to moonlight hill?" Sam noticed the sun had gone down. She was also grossed out; moonlight hill was a big make-out spot where many high school students lost their virginity.  
  
"Uh...sure I guess." Sam kicked her own butt in her head. What was she thinking?! Tucker smiled and put the cash in the pocket. They left and drove off to the hill. There were many cars there already squeaking away. Tucker slipped his arm around Sam's seat and leaned towards her. He planted a nasty, sloppy, wet kiss on her lips. She gagged for about the fiftieth time that evening, wishing that she hadn't taken Danny's soft sweet kisses for granted. She leaned forward and punched the horn, startling him as he pulled away. He smiled. Sam wiped the drool off of her chin. She mustered up her strength and tried to speak in her most seductive voice.  
  
"Hey Tucker? I'm not feeling so great...Do you think you could take me home?"  
  
"Sure Sam!" Tucker drove her home slowly. Sam stepped out of the car and ran up the front stairs. She opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it up. Sam sprinted to her room and flopped on her bed. Without another moment of hesitation, she called Danny.  
  
"Danny? It's me Sam."  
  
"Hey...how was the date?" He sounded sad.  
  
"Terrible. Tucker kissed me."  
  
"He did? Wow..."  
  
"Well anyways, don't forget that we're watching movies Sunday. I bought Bubble boy," Bubble boy was one of their favorite movies. "And I have a lot of others."  
  
"Great! I got the Hell boy DVD set." His voice brightened.  
  
"I didn't know you were allergic to me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you not remember the Best Week Ever this week that we watched?"  
  
"Oh yeah, very funny. It's an okay movie! But I also have my Family guy stuff. See you then..."  
  
"See you..." They both hung up. Sam kicked off her boots and turned over on her bed. She grabbed her diary and started to write...  
  
AN: There we go! I've already got ideas for the next chapter! So be a doll and review! Smooches! 


	4. Almost discovered

AN: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.  
  
It was Sunday, the day of Danny and Sam's movie marathon. Sam neatly put her hair in a ponytail letting a single long strand fall into her face. She put on a tank top and stretchy black pants and waited for Danny to arrive. She heard the door bell ring and she sprinted to the door.  
  
"Hey Danny!"  
  
"Hi Sam! I brought the movies!" Danny was holding his backpack wearing a tee-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Great! Bring them down here." Danny followed Sam down to the theatre. There was a table with sodas, popcorn, and candy sitting on it. Danny placed the movies out on the table: Family Guy seasons one and two, Billy Madison, Bring it on, and Spiderman.  
  
"Just a question, why do you have Bring it on?" Asked Sam as she picked up the box and read the back.  
  
"It has hot cheerleader chicks in it." He replied simply.  
  
"Oh. Well do you want to watch Bubble Boy first?"  
  
"Sure. I brought stuff to throw at the screen." They had a tradition where they would throw food and socks and other random things at the screen when they watched certain movies. Sam put in the Bubble Boy DVD and pressed play as she laid on the couch, leaning on Danny's chest. She put the bowl of popcorn in her lap and started eating. As the movie went on, they laughed and laughed. Just as the line, "So Pinocchio came out of his plastic bubble and touched the filthy little whore next door and died. The end."(AN: My friend and I were like cracking up!) Ended, the doorbell rang. Sam paused it and ran to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"It's me, Tucker!" Her heart stopped. Thank goodness she and Danny hadn't been making out. She nervously opened the door.  
  
"Hey, we got back home early from grandma's." He walked inside.  
  
"Uh, do you want to come downstairs and watch a movie?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, what movie?"  
  
"Bubble boy."  
  
"Okay." They walked downstairs. Danny was still stuffing his face with candy and popcorn. He coughed, noticing Tucker was with Sam.  
  
"You didn't tell me that Danny was here..." Tucker looked at Sam suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, he's just here because he hadn't seen Seabiscuit...I just bought it...But we wanted to see Bubble boy first." She replied with relief. Tucker seemed to believe her as he shrugged and sat down next to Danny. Sam sat down next to Tucker to make it seem like she and Danny weren't doing something that they were. Danny watched in disgust as Tucker put his arm around Sam and eventually tried to make out with her. Thankfully, the movie ended sooner than expected as Sam swooned over Jake Gyllenhaal (Who wouldn't?! He's so sexy! Another obsession.) to take her mind off of Tucker trying to get up her shirt. She batted his hand away. He looked crestfallen as he pulled out his cell phone that was beeping.  
  
"Oh, my parents are outside, they sent me a text message. See you guys later." Tucker said quietly. He walked out of the house with his hands in his pockets. Sam and Danny sat looking at each other for a few minutes. Danny felt a strange connection in Sam's violet eyes. She broke the connection as she stood up.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower... Tucker sort of drooled on me...you can wait here if you want..." She said.  
  
"Okay...I'll watch TV..." Danny smiled, thinking about Sam in the shower. He also stood up. "Can I get some more popcorn in the kitchen?" His thought continued in the shower. Sam pointed down, covering her mouth. She was bright red "We'll meet down here? Or...down town...Sam that makes no sense."  
  
"Danny, you have a massive erection." She finally burst out laughing. Danny looked down and turned away, red as ever. He murmured the pledge of allegiance over and over until it was gone. Sam smirked and walked to the bathroom upstairs. Sam stepped in the hot shower, turning on her shower radio. "A voice within" by Christina Aguilera came on. Secretly, Sam loved the song as she started to sing along, turning it up. She shampooed her hair, singing with the chorus. She had never thought she had a great voice, although she was in Christina's range. As she listened to the words, she realized that Danny was like her voice within. She trusted him and he trusted her. She heard a door open, thinking it was Muriel, her maid. She continued to sing. However, it wasn't Muriel...It was Danny. Since her bathroom had one place with a shower and sink then another with the toilet, Danny decided to use the toilet. He heard her singing beautifully. She sounded a lot like Christina, but it was different in its own special way. He was amazed. Not only that Sam was singing along to a mega preppy pop song, but she had the most beautiful voice. He zipped his jeans back up and rinsed his hands off as the shower and radio turned off. Sam stepped out whistling a tune in a small towel. Her hair was moist and falling all over the place.  
  
"Ack! Danny! What the hell are you doing?! You scared me!" She screamed.  
  
"Sorry! I just had to pee...and I didn't know you sang..." He replied.  
  
"You heard that? Oh god, don't make fun of me...I suck."  
  
"What? No you don't! You're great!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Really? You think so?" She pulled up the towel that had been slipping down.  
  
"Really. You are...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think my voice was good."  
  
"It is though...But I have to get going...see you later..." He gave her a long kiss. It felt weird to him. Although she was wearing a towel, she was naked. His thoughts wandered again to a certain bedroom.  
  
"Um, Danny?" She felt a bump form just below her bellybutton (Danny was 6 foot 2 and she was barely 5 foot 5) in their embrace.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look down again."  
  
AN: Yet another random ending. And the singing may or may not have to do with anything. I can't decide. Now be a doll and review! Love ya! Oh! And thanks SO much for all of my reviewers! I need at least 7 reviews to continue! 


	5. Discovered, literally

AN: Thankies for all the reviews! I love you all! This chapter has some "adult situations" so if you're a weenie, go away and cry to your mommy. If not, go ahead and read and review.  
  
Two and a half weeks later...  
  
Danny and Sam's flour baby project had been going great and so had their plan to keep Tucker from finding out their secret. Tucker now thought that he was Sam's boyfriend and Danny was her real boyfriend. Sam worried, however. How long was this charade going to go on?  
  
After school, Danny went over to Sam's to do their project and to do homework. But of course, knowing them, their homework wouldn't be done.  
  
"Danny...Earth to Danny! Do you know how to do these annoying nuclear reaction problems?" Sam called to Danny who was staring at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry...uh...what?" He said, snapping out of his coma. Sam sighed, dropping her pencil on her book.  
  
"Wake up Danny! You're going to fail this class and then you'll have to go to summer school and miss all the fun." She flipped her long hair into a messy bun.  
  
"I know! But I'm doing okay now...I have a C. And my parents are yelling at me yet..." He replied, stretching up into the air. He laid down on the ground with his legs still crossed.  
  
"Well the C might become a D really quickly...Danny..." She laid down next to him. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. And yet again, knowing how they'd been lately, the kiss soon escalated way up into the top floor.  
  
Little did they know, Tucker was walking down the street near Sam's house. Since he was now Sam's "boyfriend", he decided to drop in. He walked slowly, taking 45 minutes to get there after picking up some flowers and a stuffed bear for her. He arrived at the door with the gifts in hand. He rang the door bell and waited. No one came. He gently knocked and the door came open.  
  
"Sam? Are you there?" He called out into the open house. Faintly, he heard murmurs and groans coming from up the stairs. He followed the sound as it got louder and louder. He arrived at Sam's room door. The groans and cries were now ear-splitting. He slowly opened up the door. His heart stopped, watching Sam and Danny in the middle of the floor... having sex. They didn't notice him standing there, mouth gaping open. Tucker threw down the flowers and stomped on the bear angrily. He cursed, hitting the wall with fury. Sam rolled off of Danny, startled by the noise.  
  
"Ahg! Tucker! It's not what you—"She ripped a cover off of her bed to cover herself.  
  
"Then what is it?! What is it?! I can't believe you two; I thought you were my best friends! But evidently I was wrong." Tucker ran off with tears in his eyes. Danny reached for his boxers and pulled them on. He went ghost and chased after Tucker, zooming through the walls. He beat him to the door, turning back into his normal form.  
  
"Tucker wait!" Danny grabbed his arm. Tucker ripped it out of his hands.  
  
"Why?! You're having sex with my girlfriend! What should I do, have a picnic?!" Tucker turned again to leave, but Danny grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Tucker please! We can explain!" Tucker looked at him with tears streaming from his flaming eyes. In shock, Danny let go. He hadn't seen Tucker cry since he broke his toe in 7th grade.  
  
"What's there to explain? I saw what I saw and that's it. You both have changed Danny. And it's for the worst." Tucker then left, leaving Danny dumbfounded in the doorway.  
  
AN: Oh the plot thickens! Sorry it's so short! I need at least 10 more reviews to continue! Love you all! Now be a doll and review! 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Hi! Next chapter! Sorry it took a little bit...It took a LONG time to write. Even though I didn't reach my 10 review hope-thingy, I'm updating.

Two weeks later...

After the incident at Sam's house, Danny and Sam hadn't spoken to Tucker without an angry slam of a locker door or a flash of the bird. Sam tried to talk to him one day and finally got through to him in between her drama class and chemistry. After all she had to tell him something important. She scooted close to the locker to avoid being swamped by the swarms of people trying to get to their next class.

"Tucker look. I'm really sorry for not telling you that Danny and I were dating. We thought that it would be a good idea to keep it a secret but we were wrong. And..." She stopped, shifting her messenger bag onto her other shoulder.

"And what?" Tucker's expression was blank.

"And I have to tell you that...I think I'm... pregnant. I felt that you needed to know in case you wanted to help us...But I don't think that you'd want to...we were jerks..." She spoke quietly. Tucker sneered triumphantly.

"Serves you right. I guess this is a message from God. See you later." He walked away. Sam bit back the tears. How could he be so cold? She hadn't been feeling all that well lately and she got a home test from the drug store this morning before school started. The test came out positive. She told her mother the entire story and she scheduled a doctor's appointment for her that afternoon. She had told Danny about it and he said that he was really sorry and that he would support her. She was glad for that; it would suck if Danny dumped her. She sighed and sniffled, catching Danny's eye from down the hall. He jogged towards her.

"Hey Sam...I saw you talk to Tucker. Did you tell him?" He asked.

"Yeah...he said that it serves me right... I miss the way he used to be. This blows."

"Yeah, I miss him too. Well we have to get to class. Come on." Danny took her hand. They walked to Chemistry together. Luckily, Tucker wasn't in that class. But unfortunately, Mr. Peterson, the second toughest teacher after Lancer, was the teacher. Sam and Danny took their seats next to each other. Mr. Peterson stood in front of the class.

"Students! Class is starting! Get your butts in the seats!" Everyone obeyed. "Take out your homework on nuclear fusion!" (AN: Which is fun to me. I'm not sure why.) Danny sighed and pulled out the work. Yet another long, boring day in class. Mr. Peterson droned on and on about how this was important to their everyday lives, blah, blah, etc. He slowly started to drift off with his hair in his eyes.

"FENTON!" Mr. Peterson barked. Danny woke up, scared out of his mind. He looked around frantically. "Wake up! Don't make me fail you!"

"Sorry sir." Danny mumbled, taking out his notebook to "take notes", otherwise known as doodling to stay awake. The rest of the class time went normally. Finally, the bell rang out loudly. Danny threw his bag over his shoulder and ran out the door with Sam trailing behind him.

"Thank God! I thought class would never end!" Sam exclaimed. She noticed people pointing and staring at them as they went past.

"What's their problem?" Danny asked.

"I don't know...Do I have drool on my shirt?" She asked.

"Uh...no..." People continued to snicker and whisper.

"Yo Fenton! Looks like your life story is out! Check the bulletin board!" Dash yelled from somewhere in the hall. Danny turned around to face the other side of the hall. His blood ran cold. All over it screamed signs saying "Samantha Manson is a cheating whore", "Danny Fenton is a player", "Danny got Sam pregnant" and "Samantha is a liar". But what really pissed him off was the smaller writing below them. It said: Posted by Tucker Foley. Danny slammed his fist onto the locker behind him. His eyes glowed red with anger. Tucker strolled up to Danny with a cocky smirk on his face. Danny grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up into the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. Everyone crowded around them.

"I merely stated the facts. Oops, forgot to put up the one that said that you were a shitty friend!" Tucker spoke in a surprisingly calm voice. Danny flew into a rage and threw Tucker against the lockers. Sam looked scared; Danny had never, ever in the time that they'd known each other looked as angry as he did that moment. The crowd quietly chanted fight over and over again. Danny pinned Tucker, looking him straight in the eye.

"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD POST THOSE THINGS YOU ASSHOLE?!" Tucker kicked him in the groin. Danny let go, crumpling to the floor.

"I was just stating the facts like I said. After all, you stole my girlfriend!" Tucker tried to kick him again, but Danny dodged it and stood back up, shaking off the pain.

"SHE WAS NEVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU JUST ASKED HER OUT BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO PROVE?!" Danny punched Tucker in the face. Tucker fought back with a punch in the stomach. Soon, they were fighting like two rabid beasts. The chants rose to roars, louder than the bell. Blood fell to the floor as Danny punched Tucker in the nose as hard as he possibly could. They heard a sickening crack. The crowed burst into more screams. Soon, Danny felt himself being pulled away by Mr. Peterson. Tucker was being pulled away by Lancer. Blood was running from his nose and his left eye was already swollen shut below his broken glasses. Danny had escaped with a bleeding lip. Sam was appalled. Although Danny had been fighting to defend her, she though he took it a little bit far. She heard Dash yell, "Way to go Fenton!" More tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't really sure why.

"KISS MY ASS TUCKER!" Danny flipped him off. Mr. Peterson quickly grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away. Everyone looked at Sam and then the crowd dissipated. A few girls came up to her, giving her advice and wishing her good luck. Some snotty cheerleaders made mean comments, but she just tried to let it roll off her back. Meanwhile in the principal's office, Danny and Tucker were being punished. They both got suspended for a week. Tucker groaned and held his nose.

"Maybe we should get the nurse to check out Tucker's nose. It looks like his nose is broken." announced Lancer. Tucker was surprised. Lancer actually cared about his face? There was a knock on the door. Sam popped her head in.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer? Can I speak to Danny?"

"Sure, make it quick." Danny slipped out of the door.

"Uh, well I'm going to my appointment...Just wanted to tell you." She looked at her feet then looked up. Danny gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good luck..." He slipped back into the room. Tucker sneered at him as best he could due to his nose being in extreme pain. Danny glared at him and wrinkled his nose.

"Your suspension starts now. I've contacted your parents to come pick you up. In the meantime, go to the nurse to get some ice the both of you." The teens stood up and left the office separately. Danny arrived at the nurse's office first. She gave him some ice for his lip and cleaned up the cut. Then Tucker arrived. The nurse gave him ice for his eye and for his nose.

"Danny!" Danny groaned. Jack and Maddie busted into the door.

"What dad? I'm here. No need to yell." Danny replied standing up and slinging his bag on his back.

"Come on, we'll talk in the car." Danny followed them out. The Fenton RV was sitting in the parking lot. Danny climbed into the backseat, making sure that no one that he knew saw him. His father started it up and pulled out of the parking space.

"Danny, what got into you? You attacked Tucker?" asked Maddie.

"Well, yeah...Long story." He replied.

"We'll you've got time. You're grounded." She said.

"Let me guess...Tucker was possessed...by a ghost!" yelled Jack.

"No Dad! He's not! It's just that...well...we're sort of fighting because uh...he thought he was dating Sam because he asked her out because we wanted to keep our relationship a secret...and..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head, "He caught us...uh...um...you know..."

"No son, I don't. Elaborate." Jack spoke.

"Jack, I think he means...they were..." She leaned over and whispered to him. He made a face.

"Danny! Didn't that talk I gave you mean anything?!"

"Yeah...but you have no idea what it was like."

"Yes we do Danny. Did you use protection?" Maddie turned to look at him.

"Uh...no...and Sam thinks she's pregnant..." Danny looked at his feet and placed his hand on his armrest. Suddenly, lasers shot out everywhere outside. Danny groaned.

"Oh no...I can't believe this...Call Sam tonight...did she go to the doctor and find out or did she just do a home test?" Maddie bit her nail.

"Just a home test, but she should be at the doctor right now..."

At the doctor's office...

"Samantha Manson?" asked a nurse wearing pink scrubs holding a file. Sam and her mother stood up. "Follow me." They followed her to a small room painted the same color pink as her scrubs.

"Okay...uh...So you're here for a pregnancy test right?" the nurse asked. Sam nodded gently. "Okay, just go inside this little cup for me...the doctor will come back in about 10 minutes to tell you the results after you give me the cup." The nurse handed Sam a tiny cup and pointed to where the bathroom was. Sam locked the door and started to fiddle with the cup.

"This is another time that I wish I was a guy..." She murmured to herself. She finished her business and brought the cup back to the nurse. The nurse took it back to the lab.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" Sam asked.

"Not at all honey...people make mistakes..." Mrs. Manson replied. They sat in silence looking at the pink walls. Some one knocked on the door. Sam jumped and clutched her purse. Her doctor, Dr. Connors (AN: Heh! AKA The lizard! Well I know Dr. Connors wasn't like a doctor- doctor, but whatever.) , walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello Samantha! I have good news! You're not pregnant! Your period should come again in the next two days." Sam jumped up and did a small dance. Her mother smiled staying in her seat although she also seemed ecstatic. Dr. Connors talked about some random things before handing her file to her to take to the front desk. Her mother did all of the payment stuff as Sam turned on her small cell phone.

"Oh Sam, I forgot to tell you! There was a rat in the basement and so we have to get an exterminator in our house. He said that we couldn't stay in the house because of the gas. So do you think that you could stay with Danny or someone? My friend Kathy didn't have enough space for all of us. Just your father, I, Boo and Tricky can fit into their guest room." Boo and Tricky were Sam's cats. She also had two dogs, Duchess and Ella. "So you can take Duchess and Ella with you to Danny's or whoever. Is that alright?" They walked out of the office to their car.

"Oh, yeah, that's cool even though you're killing animals..." Sam was too excited to rant on about animal cruelty "I'll call Danny right now." She dialed 5 and it instantly started to dial Danny's number.

"Hello?" Danny sounded bored.

"Hey Danny! Guess what?!"

"What?!" His voice perked up.

"I'm not pregnant!" She practically screamed.

"That's great! Mom and Dad grounded me for that reason mainly. Once I explained what happened with the bulletin board, they decided to lessen the whole 'starting a fight' grounding."

"That's great...Listen, do you think that I could stay at your house for like three days? Mom's bringing in the exterminator to get rid of some mice and we can't stay in the house."

"Sure, let me ask Mom. I'll be right back." She heard him place down the phone. After a couple of seconds, she heard him pick the phone back up.

"Yeah, it's cool. I told her that you weren't pregnant and so somehow I got un-grounded. Do you have to bring your dogs or cats?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I bring Ella and Duchess?" She nearly lost hold of her phone as her mom slammed on the brakes and cursed out a truck driver.

"Sure, it's fine. They're small, so it's fine." Ella was a Chihuahua and Duchess was a Yorkshire terrier.

"Cool, I'll be there at about 7-ish...is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. See you then."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. "Okay Mom, Danny said I could stay there until we needed to go back." They pulled into the driveway. "I'll drive myself."

"Which car are you taking?" Mrs. Manson asked after slamming the door to their car.

"Uh, well I sort of wanted to take the mini...is that okay?"

"Sure, just make sure the tank is full when you get back."

"Great! Thanks mom!" She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and sprinted up the front steps.

"Hello Ms. Manson." Spoke Chives as he opened the door (AN: What kind of cruel parent would name their child Chives?! It's like making sure that they'll be a butler! No rock star is named Chives! Hell, no accountant is named Chives!) to the front of their house. She ran up to her room and started to pack her clothing, toiletries, Ella and Duchess's doggy clothing and stuff that she might need. She dug through her closet and got out her double dog purse. She finally found it and then tried to find Ella and Duchess. She pulled their black and purple leashes off the hook in the hallway and called to them. After a few minutes they trotted up to her. She clipped on their leashes and walked them back to her room. She put them in the purse and took them downstairs.

"Hey mom! I'm going to Danny's!" She called after getting the keys to her Mini Cooper from her purse.

"Alright! Call us on our phones when you get there!" Sam closed the door and Chives locked it. She walked out to her car and placed Ella, Duchess, and her bag in the front seat. She sped over to Danny's. Danny met her at the front and took her things inside.

"Just letting you know, Jazz brought her boyfriend over for dinner tonight...Sorry for any mental scarring." He put her things on his bed. Ella and Duchess jumped out of the doggy purse and started to walk around barking. "And mom said we have to dress up for dinner too...Did you bring anything that's sort of dressy?"

"No...I just brought school clothes and stuff. I can run back home really quickly and get some." She said.

"Really? Cool. I think I left my—"

"Yeah, you left your chemistry book there. Do you want to come back with me?"

"Sure, let me ask mom what time dinner is." They walked down the stairs.

"Mom, when's dinner?" Maddie was cooking something at the stove. She was actually wearing normal clothes.

"At 8. Why?"

"Well Sam wanted to get some clothes from home."

"Okay, go ahead, but hurry back." The couple ran to Sam's car and quickly picked up black slacks and a button down red top with black kitten heeled flip-flops for Sam. (AN: Hint guys, they're those flip-flops with the little heels.). They sped back to Danny's house leaving just enough time to get dressed and to get ready. Danny put on a blue button down and khaki pants and ran a brush through his hair. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Jazz and Sam were battling trying to put on makeup. They really had no idea why they were dressing up for dinner with Jazz's boyfriend who would be arriving soon, but they were none the less. Finally, the doorbell rang and they all ran downstairs. Jazz's boyfriend, Tom was standing in the doorway. Maddie summoned him into the dining room that they only used on special occasions. Jazz gave the introductions quickly and finally greeted Tom.

"Hey Tom!" said Jazz giving him a long kiss.

"Hey baby!" Sam and Danny rolled their eyes at Tom. He looked a lot like Dash but his hair was brown and he had green eyes. Jack ran up the stairs wearing a tie over his jumpsuit.

"Are you all ready to eat?" Maddie put some bowls and plates on the table. Everyone took their seats. Jack was at one end of the table and Maddie was at the other end. Danny sat next to Sam and across from Jazz and Sam sat across from Tom. They started to pass around salad and bread.

"So Danny, do you play sports?" Asked Tom as he munched into his salad.

"As if! I can barely walk down the street without falling on my butt! I'm basically quarterback bait. Well, until I stood up to the bully." Danny exclaimed spreading butter around on his roll.

"Oh...Well Sam, do you play sports?" He asked with a strange look on his face.

"No...Not really..." She nibbled on her salad.

"Not even cheerleading or flag girls or anything?" Tom was evidently a jock.

"No. All cheerleaders are shallow puddles of shi—I mean, poop. They're so obsessed with their fake looking boobs in their tight little sweaters that they lose what's inside. I'm convinced that they're all in evil cults." Sam replied. Everyone sat in silence. Danny stifled a laugh by stuff a roll inside his mouth.

"So...uh...How's school been son?" Jack asked as he started to pass around some pasta.

"Uh...okay...I haven't fallen down the steps at all this week..." Tom took Jazz's hand on the table. Jazz smiled. Danny rolled his eyes again and gagged on his salad. "And I'm doing okay in my classes."

"That's good..." Everyone sat in silence.

"So Tom...uh...what do you like to do?" Danny asked while shoving penne pasta in his mouth.

"I play football. Intense sports are my favorites." Danny smirked and thought to himself: Is Jazz really dating this guy?! "And I like to do interior design." Woah, what? Danny thought. Okay, maybe Jazz _is_ dating him.

"Fabulous..." Danny said sarcastically. Jazz gave him a small kick under the table.

"Tom is the star of the football team..." Danny squinted at Jazz's hand. There was something on it. When she lifted her fork to her mouth Danny noticed it was a ring.

"Holy shit!" He cried.

"Danny! Don't use that language! Just because he's the star of the football team doesn't mean you can curse!" Maddie scolded.

"No, not that, Jazz has a freaking diamond ring on her finger!" Sam looked at Jazz's left hand. Indeed there was a large diamond sitting on a golden band.

"We're getting married Danny. Didn't Dad tell you?" Jazz spoke.

"You're getting married?!" Jack exclaimed. Jazz sighed.

"Yes Daddy! That's why I've been here so much for the past few weeks. Mom and I have been planning it." Danny groaned slightly. This Dash clone was going to be his brother-in-law?! "Danny, you have to bring someone as your date."

"Okay, Sam, do you want to go?" He said still in a mild state of shock.

"Sure Danny." She replied.

"Alright so it's Danny and Sam...and...oh yeah, do you guys want to give a toast or say a poem or anything?"

"No...not really...unless for some reason we sudden—oh! Sam wants to sing!" Danny had an idea.

"No I don't! I stink!" She protested.

"I didn't know you sang Sam." Jazz pulled out her PDA from her purse that was by her feet. "Sing something for us." Everyone looked at Sam. Sam looked at Danny with an "I'm going to KILL you" look on her face. Then he shot the "Hey, I have a plan" look back at her.

"Well...I sort of need music..."

"Alright, what sort of music?"

"Uh...Do you have Norah Jones?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think...it should be in the living room. Is everyone done?" Jazz stood up and fixed her skirt. Everyone nodded and also stood up. "We could come back for dessert" They walked to the living room. Jazz put on the CD. "Which song?"

"Don't know why." Sam was blushing like crazy. Everyone sat on the couch and waited for her to start. She started to sing gently. Her voice was a little shaky at first, but then she became more comfortable. Everyone clapped at the end.

"Wow...That was great Sam! You can sing! You can perform after...Dad does his toast..." Jazz tapped it into her PDA.

They continued eating dinner and dessert. Finally Tom left. Sam was lying on Danny's bed waiting for him to explain his plan. Ella was sitting by her legs and Duchess was lying on her stomach.

"Danny, what's the plan?" She stroked Duchess's back.

"See, we get you to sing a song that basically says I'm sorry to Tucker at Jazz's wedding."

"But how do you know Tucker's coming?"

"Jazz invited him."

"Okay...but I think we should ask Jazz first..."

"Advice from Jazz? Oh god." Duchess had fallen asleep on her stomach. Sam put her next to her and picked up Ella.

"Come on Danny!" She pulled him out the door and Jazz's room where she was making a seating chart. She looked up.

"Hey you all. What's wrong?" Sam sat next to Jazz. Jazz gently petted Ella on the head. She put a goofy grin on her face as Danny paced back and forth.

"Well, see, Tucker is pissed at us because he caught us you know...and so we're trying to get him to be our friend again."

"Oh my god! You guys did it?!" She squealed.

Danny sighed. "Yes Jazz. We did. Now quit being perverted and help us."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"We thought that Sam could sing a song that said I'm sorry and maybe Tucker might make up with us."

"Danny, that's possibly the cheesiest idea I've ever heard in my life. Sing the song and then try to put him in a spot where he has to listen to you. Just be prepared to say what you need to say...Did you use a condom?"

"Jazz!" The teens exclaimed. They thanked her and went back to Danny's room. They started to plan what song Sam was going to sing and what they were going say to Tucker.

AN: Whew, that was a long chapter! Microsoft Word says it's 10 pages! No flames please! I love ya! Kisses!


	7. Failed attempt

AN: Woo hoo! Another chapter! Bum-bum-bum!

Two weeks later.

It was a day before Jazz's wedding and Danny was being bored at Tom's bachelor party. All they had to drink was beer which he was too young to drink. He thought that there would be at least some sort of entertainment such as a stripper, but apparently not. He sighed and rested his arm on the worn couch that he was sitting on. At least he didn't have to go to Jazz's party. She was having some makeup thing. He was invited by his mom but, he didn't want to so he came to Tom's.

Soon the doorbell rang. A woman was at the door wearing a patent leather fire suit with tall boots. Her look was topped off with bright red lipstick. She held a boom box.

"Someone said they needed a fire put out..." Tom smiled and let her in. She plugged in the boom box into the wall. "Oo, it's hot in here boys, do you mind if I take off my coat?" She tapped the play button on the stereo. It started to play "Scandalous" by Mis-Teeq. The woman took off her coat and started to dance. Danny perked up. The guys hooted and tossed cash around her feet. Someone offered him a drink. It was his dad?!

"Dad! I'm only 16!" His dad was apparently not sober. The stripper took off her shirt.

"What...?" Danny shrugged and accepted it. After one drink, he was loosened up a little. It gave him enough confidence to toss some cash to the stripper. After his second drink, he was a little bit giddy. He laughed and joked around with Tom's friends and grinded with a second stripper that had arrived. By his fifth drink, he was completely wasted. He couldn't even walk straight. Somehow, he didn't throw up at all. He didn't even know where he was. He just walked around yelling about how wasted he was and man was that true. Someone who was still sober somehow stopped giving him drinks. Danny stumbled across the room and threw his arm around someone. He really wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl. He thought he was forming words but he was just foaming at the mouth speaking gibberish. He had a vague memory of humping a dog or a moose or some animal, and then he just passed out on the floor. The next thing he remembered was his alarm clock blasting "Ch-Check it out" by the Beastie Boys. Bells rang in his ears and his head felt like it was being shattered into pieces.

"Arrrrggggg........." He groaned trying to find the off button. He finally found it and read the clock. 5 am?! Then he remembered it was Jazz's wedding day and the day that he and Sam would try to be Tucker's friends again. He slowly got up and wobbled down to the kitchen.

"Danny what happened?!" Maddie was in her robe with curlers in her hair.

"I don't know...my brain is all fuzzy...I think I got wasted or something..." He plopped down at the table.

"Who gave you a drink?!"

"Dad gave me my first one I think...And then someone gave me the rest of them..." Maddie slid some bacon and eggs under his nose. There were two small pills on the side of the plate. "What are these things?"

"Hangover pills. Jazz and your father got 'wasted' last night too" Danny dug into the bacon. He was surprised that Jazz of all people got drunk. She was always anti-alcohol in high school. She and Jack stumbled down the stairs. Maddie gave them the same breakfast.

After about half an hour, they were all perky and ready to go to the church where Jazz was getting married. Jazz was acting spastic trying to get her hair just perfect. Danny had to admit when she stepped out of the room that she was in, she looked very beautiful. Her long red hair was up in a bun and two curled pieces fell into her face. Her dress was white and strapless. It had a lace trim around the top and the bottom.

Danny took his seat in the front next to Sam as the ceremonies began. Danny didn't remember much except for when Jazz started to cry. Before he knew it his mom and Sam were crying too. He didn't understand why girls cried at weddings. Then Jazz kissed Tom and ran out of the building. Everyone cheered and blew bubbles at them. Jazz and Tom hopped into the limo in front with a sign painted on the back saying "Just Married". Later, Danny, Sam, and Danny's parents as well as Tom's little sister Tia, her boyfriend Paul, and Tom's parents got into another limo and went to the reception hall. There was a tent set up in the back of the building. Flowers were everywhere, from the tables to the top of the tent. It gave it sort of a 60's vibe. First Tom and Jazz did the whole cake thing and then they did the wine thing (AN: Sorry for the vague-ness...I haven't been to a wedding since I was like 7!) and then the entertainment started, if you could call it entertainment. It was mainly old teachers and other people toasting to either Jazz or Tom.

Danny and Sam were stuck at the "Teenaged" table. It consisted of Danny, Sam, Tia, Paul, every last one of Danny's teenaged cousins, Tucker, and all of Tia's teenaged cousins. Sam and Tia were talking about random things as Danny and Paul tried their best to chat small talk in between the toasts. Tucker was at the other end of the table talking to one of Tia's cousins. Finally, Danny's dad gave his toast and it was time for Sam to sing her songs. They had both decided to sing a few so it won't seem like they're targeting Tucker directly. She walked up onto the stage nervously. Her long red dress ruffled up a little bit in the small breeze that was passing through. Danny looked back at Tucker who was sneering. He still had a band-aid across his nose.

"Um, hi...I'm Sam Manson and I'm going to be singing a few songs for you all today...this first one is called "Super Duper Love" and it's by Joss Stone..." She cued the music. It didn't really seem like a Sam type of song, but she sang it well. All of the flowers added to the 60's flavor of the song. Everyone applauded, even Tucker who seemed extremely shocked. The next song she sang was "Angels" by Jessica Simpson. Yet again, it wasn't a Sam song. She sang a few more songs including some Evanescence which was her favorite band. Finally, she unfolded a piece of paper she was holding in her small fist.

"Um...this next song isn't really a song...it's a poem-type thing..." Everyone giggled at her mess-up. "I wrote it and it's dedicated..." She paused and looked at Tucker below her. "to uh...Tucker Foley." Tucker looked surprised yet again. "Uh, here it goes...Remembering all that we had makes me feel like I'm living it all over again, when we spit watermelon seeds at that girl who stood you up to when we made a squirrel stick to the sidewalk with gum and double sided tape. But what I remember the most was in the first grade when I met you. It was the best day of first grade...Uh...the end..." She didn't know how to end the poem so she just cut it off. Everyone clapped as she walked off the staged and back to her table. Tucker's expression was blank. Then a band started to set up. It was mainly made up of older men. Danny sighed as they started to play slow music.

"Do you want to dance Danny?" Sam stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Sure..." They walked to the dance floor where many older couples and the newlywed couple were already dancing. Danny put his arms around her small hips as Sam reached up and put her arms around his neck. He held her closely and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Danny?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?" He replied taking in Sam's scent. She smelled like flowers and vanilla.

"Do you think it worked? The plan I mean?" Her breath warmed his neck slightly.

"I don't know...he didn't seem to care...I think it was too direct...the whole squirrel thing..." He gave her a small kiss on her exposed collarbone.

"Woah, why the hell are they playing tongue hockey already? They haven't even gone on their honeymoon for God's sake!" Sam whispered loudly in his ear.

"Who? Jazz and Tom?" He asked.

"Yeah, turn around." They danced in a circle so that Danny could see Jazz. They were basically making out where everyone could see them. They turned back around.

"Geez, that's sick! At least when we make out we do it in private!" They both laughed gently. Danny noticed Tucker dancing with one of Tia's cousins. "I think I'm going to talk to him..."

"No, wait. He should come to us..." The song ended. They continued to dance for hours on end. Tucker still hadn't talked to them by the time they went home. Danny began to wonder if Tucker would ever forgive them.

AN: Semi-long chapter in a way...Sorry if it seemed a little bit boring...no flames on the reviews! I love ya!


	8. Last chapter

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! This may or may not be the second to last chapter, but I'm not really sure...And this might be the last chapter-chapter before the epilogue So...here it is.

After the failed plan at the wedding, Sam and Danny were giving up hope. So they decided to use their final plan, forcing him into a small room, taping him to a chair, and begging for forgiveness.

It was the end to a nearly normal day at school. Danny and Sam waited by Tucker's locker in the empty hallway. When they saw him coming, Danny went intangible and slid into the locker and Sam started to walk towards the door like she was leaving. Tucker opened the locker and Danny jumped inside of him.

"Hey! What are you—Come on Tucker please—Get out of my head Danny!" Danny forced Tucker to start walking towards a janitor's closet. Sam ran back to them and grabbed onto Tucker/Danny's hand. Danny made them all turn intangible and go through the locked Janitor's closet. Danny made Tucker sit down and Sam duct taped him to the chair. Danny came out of Tucker and turned back to his normal form.

"Tucker, please forgive us. We're REALLY sorry." Sam spoke putting emphasis on "Really".

"Let me out of here! Fuck, why can't you open up the door?!" Tucker squirmed around.

"We can't. It's locked. That's why we went intangible through the door." Danny leaned against the musty walls. "Please Tucker, we're really sorry. Our logic—"Sam shot him a look. "I mean, my logic was screwed up. We should have told you how you would have felt."

"You should have...and I shouldn't have been such an ass." Danny was about to reply with a snort and a totally, but Sam shot him another look. "I'm sorry too..." (AN: How ) Sam and Danny let out a relived sigh and started to cut Tucker out of the duct tape. Unfortunately, it stuck to his skin. He screamed as Sam ripped it off of him.

"This is just like the time when you all stopped by when I was waxing my legs except a whole lot more fun." (AN: Waxing your legs HURTS LIKE HECK! Just letting you know.) Sam exclaimed. Danny and Tucker didn't see why it hurt her so badly until she tried it...on their legs. Needless to say, they didn't make fun of her for being a weenie anymore after that. After they got all the tape off of him, Danny extended his hand to the still sitting Tucker.

"Friends?" Danny asked. Tucker clasped his hand and Danny helped him up.

"The best." Tucker replied with a sincere, warm smile on his face.

END!

AN: Yeah, that actually turned out to be the last one...so...yeah...I basically killed it...It was starting to wind around and around so...yeah...just like this note...so yeah....Review for the last time! tear, sniffle And I just now realized that 1. I totally forgot about Danny and Sam's project thing and 2. Tucker rhymes with fucker! lol. Sorry. That was immature...BUT WHO CARES! Okay, now be a doll and review.


End file.
